High
by MarronChestnut
Summary: The male titans get high off of one of Raven's spells Intoxicated air why aren't the girls high and what will the guys say or do to the girls.
1. Intoxicated Air

**Disclaimer**:I love teen titans hope you like it i don't own anything but my ideas

**"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" **Raven Yelled

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM_**

Raven's door blasted out and gas started to come out of her room making its way everywhere in the tower.

Raven used her hand to cover her nose and mouth and used her cloak as a fan.

"What could have gone wrong maybe the spell wrong it should make pure air"

Raven opened her spell book while still covering her mouth and nose from inhaling what little gas that was trapped in her room.

Raven flipped through countless of pages until she came across a page "Intoxicated Air".

"Oh no"

She ran into the main room to see the guys knocked out.

"Starfire Terra come here" Raven called out inhaling the air.

(I guess since I'm a demon the air doesn't affect me.)Raven thought

Starfire and Terra came in the room

"What happened?"Terra asked as she saw three unconscious boys on the ground

"One of my spells went wrong and they're breathing intoxicated air or gas whatever you want call it, it was supposed to be pure air I messed up ."Raven exclaimed

"Friend Raven please what is intoxicated air." Starfire asked.

"Starfire that means that there umm well its umm"

"Star they're high."Terra said.

"Wait intoxicated air." Terra yelled she covered her mouth,but realized she already inhaled so much already

She removed her hands

"Raven why aren't we effected by the air."Terra asked.

"Ok I'm half demon Starfire an alien and your body has be experiment on so many times it must be immune to it ."Raven answered.

"But Raven what about Robin Beastboy and Cyborg."Stafire questioned.

"Robin is a human and at one point Beastboy and Cyborg have been humans and still have noses and brains their bodies my have changed but there noses are still capable of inhaling air normally.

"So Raven what do we do in the mean time."Terra asked.

"Just make sure no one gets out the tower and close all windows and doors", I'll be in my room trying to reverse the spell.

"Star do you know what this means."

"No I do not."Starfire said.

"The guys will tell us all their secrets or tell us something embarrassing."Terra said with joy.

"I still do not see how this will help us Terra."Starfire said still confused.

"You'll know if Robin likes you are not."Terra winked.

"Oh now I see what you mean Terra." Stafire leaped with joy.

**Disclaimer**: I Hope you like it and review it Honest review please


	2. Barbara is Stafire and Victor is Cyborg

An orange skinned red haired was hovering and poking an unconscious Robin

"Robin"

"Robin"

"Robin"

"Star stop poking him he's not waking up."Terra said

"I got an idea."Terra said while stroking her chin as if she had a bread

"AHHH Slade here."Terra yelled.

And just like that Robin jumped up in a fighting position.

Starfire put here arms on Robin's shoulders "Friend Robin Slade is not upon us he's is the gone and your high."Starfire said slowly."

"Hey Barbara,why are you orange."Robin laughed.

" I need to return to the Batcave." He said runnin to his room.

"Terra who is this Barbara he speaks of?"Starfire questioned.

Terra shrugged

"How do we wake up Cyborg and Beastboy ."Starfire asked

"Hmmm."

"I've got it."Terra said,"Star have I ever told you I'm a genius."

"No you have not."Starfire said.

"Umm never mind."

Terra licked both of her index fingers and stuck both finger in the boy's ears

"AHH" they yelled in unison.

Starfire hid behind Terra "Terra the Beastboy is the red."

Terra giggled " Cool he's really red.

"Cyborg it me your friend Starfire."

"Hey Starfire.'Cyborg sied

"Terra it seems that Cyborg has not been affected."

"AHHHHH"

" Cy are you OK"Terra said

"My Phone wheres my phone I need my phone."Cyborg yelled

"Cy don't you remember your accident."Terra sadly said.

(White people they can be so dumb sometimes.)Cyborg thought

"OK my name is Victor with a V" Cyborg said slowly

"You know what I don't care Victor."Terra said with an attitude and walk toward Beastboy

"Bitch"Cyborg mumbled.

"Hi Beastboy" Terra waved

'Hey blondie." Beasboy said.

"Are you OK Beastboy."

"Yea, Blondie but has any told you your extremity sexy."Beastboy winked

Terra blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>BATCAVE,A.K.A.(ROBIN'S ROOM)<strong>

Robin turned on his computer "Batman incoming Batman"

''Robin the Bat of man is not here." Starfire said

"Barbara not now I'm trying to call Batman"Robin said

'Who is the Barbara"

Robin stopped typing for a minute and turned towards Stafire

"So Barbara do have any intel on Joker and Harley where about."

"Um I do not know"Stafire answered

Robin clenched he's fist and banged them on his computer.

"Damn how does he keep slipping through our fingers his hair is freakin' green we show spot him a mile away no Batman won't be happy with this .Robin said with anger

"Robin I think you should calm the down."Stafire said with are hand on his shoulder.

"Your right Barbara"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the main room<strong>

**"**Hey white girl come here."Cyborg called

Terra directed her attention towards Cyborg

"Yes"She groaned and rolled her eyes

"First honey you need to get that attitude check before, I check it for you with my hand and don't you ever roll your eyes at me."Cyborg said with major attitude.

**"**Ok so what do you want."Terra said.

"I'm hungry."Cyborg said while holding his stomach

"Ok there's a kitchen."Terra pointed towards.

"Do you know who I am."Cyborg said while popping is head back and foward and snaping his fingers.

"Cyborg."Terra said.

"Why do you keep saying that its Victor Stone."Cyborg said.

"OK OK just please be quiet, first I'm gonna check if Beastboy hungry."Terra said

"You mean that dirty green bum "Cyborg said while picking at his robotic fingers as if it was nails.

"Umm Yes."Terra said.

"He gone."Cyborg said

"WHAT."Terra yelled

"Oh my gosh OK stay here I'm make you sandwich I need to go to Raven's room stay."Terra said

Terra ran towards Raven's Room

(Talking to me like a dog I'm not no dog.)Cyborg mumbled still picking at his fingers,

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's Room<strong>

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Enter."Raven responded

"We have a problem."Terra said

"What OK first the gas kind made their personality different Robin thinks he still works for Batman and thinks Starfire is Barbara Gordon and Cyborg is just a classic bitch and Beastboy is gone."Terra said

"What."Raven dropped her book

"Do you aleast now his personality or the way he acts."Raven asked.

"Well he was flirting but l lost him cause Cyborg was bitchin'."Terra said.

"Ok find Beastboy."Raven said

"So how the potion going"Terra said.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

There was and a smoke stain all over Raven's face

"How do you think."Raven said.

**Author's Notes:Sorry for the wait I had alot of homework and projects due like all of January and Febuary sorry its not long**


End file.
